


Why did you never tell me!?

by jamie26knight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gender open to interpretation, Mentions of Sex, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie26knight/pseuds/jamie26knight
Summary: Prompt: "When the fuck did you learn to use a lasso?
In which our wonderful characters face miscomunication in the bedroom department.a.k.a. A dialogue exercise that includes a Yes, No, Maybe list.





	

"Wait when did we add a lasso to our kinky shit box?"

"We didn't, I kind of just put it there when I practiced the other week and then forgot about it.”

“When the fuck did you learn to use a lasso?”

“About a year ago.”

“Around the time the we started our Yes, No Maybe list?”

“Yeah.”

“. . . Do I really need to spell it out for you?

“Well there’s no need for that tone, you know by now that sometimes it takes me a while before I- oh.”

“Call the news station someone just realized what I meant.”

“Mock me all you want but I’m the one that actually knows how to use it. So where on the list would- ok don’t give me that look, I’ll put it on that section.”

“Looks like our future will be pretty fun.”

“So it seems.”

“But in the mean time you are not allowed to touch me.”

“What!? Why!?”

“Because you should have told me about the lasso as soon as you started learning, so that’s what you get. And you are also doing the dishes tonight.”

“Come on! I’m sorry!”

“The only thing missing was that you weren’t sorry. Don’t forget the dishes"

“Dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since English is not my first language and this is my first work, do forgive any mistakes. Hope you liked it and tell me if I can improve my writing in any way.
> 
> Link to the prompt: http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/113277607304/aussentence-prompts-i-thought-of-at-430am


End file.
